Peacock Pearl
Peacock Pearl is a Gem currently living on Mars, using Chameleon Diamond's Base as his residence. He is considered to be Chameleon Diamond's Pearl. Appearance Peacock Pearl is of average height for a Pearl, with signature features such as the beaklike nose and large feet. However, using a masculine form, his figure is not very curved compared to a typical Pearl. He has green, short, slightly unkempt hair and magenta eyes, and his skin is a pale blue color. He wears a dark blue suit jacket with three long coattails, over a white V-necked shirt with a green diamond on the exposed front. His gem is on the collar of his shirt, giving him the appearance of wearing a necktie. He has dark teal pants with a maroon belt, a pair of long, white socks, and maroon loafers. His gem is a dark green, round cabochon. Personality Due to his experiences with Chrysolite, Peacock Pearl is very confident, friendly, and talkative, unlike most Pearls. He is proud of who he is and more than willing to express himself. As a diplomat, however, he maintains a very polite demeanor, minding his manners around other Gems and allowing himself to be seen as an extension of his Diamond's will. Peacock Pearl also expresses a dramatic flair, often exaggerating his movements and speaking poetically. Even when in combat, his movements are flashy, sometimes putting him at a disadvantage. History Peacock Pearl was the first and possibly only Pearl made for a lowly Peridot, having been made for Chrysolite for her services to Homeworld. However, in private, she treated her new Pearl like an equal, and encouraged the Pearl to make a personal identity instead of accepting the thought of being "just a pearl." It was during Chrysolite's life that Peacock developed his own identity, choosing to use a masculine form instead of the usual feminine form. After Chrysolite's death, it was Peacock that arranged the sudden move of her components and allies to Mars to avoid shattering. Upon their arrival on Mars, Peacock Pearl cemented himself as Chameleon Diamond's representative, as Chameleon Diamond herself can't often appear for her subjects. Abilities Peacock Pearl has standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling and superhuman strength. While he was made at the very beginning of Era 2, it is unknown how that affects him. Skillset * Rapier proficiency: Peacock Pearl has somehow learned how to summon his Gem weapon, a rapier, which he has become adept at using. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Peacock Pearl can create holographic images from his gemstone. Unlike the Crystal Gems' Pearl, his holograms display a green hue. * Item Summon: Similar to the Crystal Gems' Pearl, Peacock Pearl can store items in his gemstone and later recall them from it. * Aerokinesis: Peacock Pearl has limited control over air, allowing him to create gusts of wind and dust storms. While he'll use this ability to "fly" through the air, he mostly just uses it for dramatic emphasis. Relationships Relationships here. Trivia * Peacock Pearl used a femenine figure and pronouns upon first emerging; he only adopted a masculine identity after serving Chrysolite for a few hundred years. Gemology Gemstone Information * "Peacock pearl" is a trade name for a dull green variety of Tahitian saltwater pearl. They are known and coveted for their gold, pink, and purple overtones. * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Category:Characters Category:Pearls Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court